<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensible by LordOfKherKeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150845">Sensible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfKherKeep/pseuds/LordOfKherKeep'>LordOfKherKeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepless Domain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I bet she’s wearing red, Shyamalanadingdong, beyond the Veil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfKherKeep/pseuds/LordOfKherKeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the SD Discord Server 300-words-or-less spooky fic game. Apologies to a certain filmmaker.</p>
<p>Apparently this is my draft before I edited it down to 299 words. I may have to fix that, but it’s here, like this, for now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sleepless Domain Fright Night Artgame 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sensible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I wasn’t clear enough. Please leave me alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, the deluge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>————-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coughing up water was no fun, but at least the sick leave lets me pursue what my producers at Channel IV have always been too afraid to realize. There’s a murderous Magical Girl roaming free every night, and nothing’s been done to stop the homicidal brat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve been chasing this story for weeks in my spare time, now I can finally do proper legwork. It’s time to talk to Wells’ “friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of them are unapproachable, but this purple one—Velma? Valeria? Whatever—is too timid to tell me no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So after that argument, what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes shimmer, threatening tears. “Cassidy ran off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then she was killed?” Oh, founder. That set off the waterworks. I make a show of sympathy, offering her my handkerchief, but she doesn’t seem to notice. Ungrateful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” she sniffles. Time for the big guns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killed—by Undine Wells?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What‽ No! I don’t have all the details, but it was some kind of monster! Cass said—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cass said? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What does that even mean? “Stop. How do you know this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks at me, obviously hiding something. Come on kid, spit it out. Give her a reassuring smile, nod slightly. Draw her out...here we go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t usually tell people this, most people think the mind-reading is weird enough, but this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s ready to talk, I just let her fill the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear dead people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blink a few times. “You...hear...dead people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods. “Yes. So I’ve spoken to Cass. She was angry with Undine, but Undine didn’t kill her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This bombshell tears holes in every part of the story I thought I was following. I was sure Wells was after other MGs, that she’d taken out Alchemical, that she took out Flash Cut. She was hiding </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why else leave me half-drowned on the sidewalk just to avoid an interview?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel my eyes widen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Half—? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I look at third-eye girl, my breath catching as though my lungs are full of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods, sympathy in her eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>